One Week
by Ghene
Summary: GOING THROUGH RENOVATIONS
1. It's Been One Week

****

**Everyone go join my Teen Titan Slash LJ Community! teentitan=slash (with an underscore in place of the = because is mean and won't let me put in underscores or links )**

**Disclaimer:** I only own my original ideas and my soul. And even that's debatable.

**Notes:** New fic! Because I wanted to be silly :D -- So yeah, after much research, in my opinion, the Robin in the show is Dick Grayson, although he looks more like Tim Drake and his fighting style and intelligence is equal to Tim Drake's (who is considered to be the best Robin in terms of combat and brains, and the only Robin to use to Bo staff). 'Cause Grayson was the only Robin to turn into Nightwing and join the titans. Plus the whole thing with Larry being Nosyarg Kcid.

Okay no I lie. The only reason I want him to be Dick Grayson is because Grayson is so much more angsty and tragic than Drake XD – The reason this is relevant? Because there is mention of the way Robin's parents died briefly. And I don't want anyone ripping me out all, "oMg tHaT's nOt tHat RoBin!" because in my head it is.

Also, has anyone else seen that Cartoon Network music video thing where Robin's totally rocking out on the guitar (well, it's his sillhouette, but you can tell it's him.)? He's my little rockstar now. So expect it later on in this fic.

and FINALLY, here is your fic. But admit it, you love my bigass rants before the actually story. :D

* * *

**One Week  
Prologue**

* * *

Slade narrowed his eyes and stared at the caped figure bitterly. He'd lost at his own game. A match of wits and deceit. The bet had been made on his terms and he'd failed miserably.

"You do remember what the deal was?" The creature in the cloak purred. Her voice was full of sinister amusement.

"Yes." Slade hissed, slowly backing away. The door slammed shut behind him.

"Come now brother, dear… you're not thinking of escaping, are you?" The woman laughed without a trace of humor and snapped her fingers. The lights went out simultaneously.

"Angelus." Slade growled, trying to see through the darkness.

"Slade." The tone was light. "A deal is a deal. When it comes to you, a simple game of chess can never be just a simple game can it? There always has to be stakes."

Slade remained silent.

"And let us remember what the stakes were this time." Slade narrowed his eyes as he heard the voice grow closer. "Our dignity…our pride… everything we hold dear… for a week."

An icy grip found it's way to Slade's ungloved hand and held on tightly. Suddenly he felt cold. He shivered and cried out in pain as an electrical shock ran through his body, up his spine, and into his brain. His lungs tightened and he couldn't breathe. His bones stretched, then contracted. Everything hurt.

With a cry of pain, he fell to the floor. His mask landed next to him, rolling off soundlessly in the shadows.

=o=o=o=o=o=

Slade opened his eyes with a groan. Or, rather, his eye.

_Eye?_

The thought made him pause and he tried desperately to open his right eye. Reaching a hand up, he put it against his eye and nearly fell back in shock when what touched him was the padded underside of a paw.

Blinking, he looked across the floor and noticed his mask a few feet off. Since when had it gotten so damn big?

Getting up on his hands and knees, he crawled over to where his mask was, only to realize as soon as he'd reached his destination that he had not been crawling at all.

"_Meow_?" He wondered, looking down at his body in panic. His eyes (eye? He still couldn't get the other one to open) widened as he looked down at his body, and only then did he register the sound that had left his mouth.

And that's when he heard the dogs.

=o=o=o=o=o=

Robin sighed and folded his arms across his chest, shivering from the cold. Okay, so maybe it hadn't been the best idea to go for a walk in the middle of December without a jacket, but he'd been so frustrated that he hadn't thought when he'd stormed out. Beast Boy's constant attempts at being funny, Cyborg's arrogant remarks towards whoever he was playing against on the video game system, Raven's annoyed snorts, and even Starfire's attempts at cheerfulness; all of it seemed to slowly pick away at each and every one of his nerves for some reason.

Maybe it was the fact that he'd been cooped up in his room ever since Speedy had graciously announced, in front of the entire team, that their relationship needed to be on break.

Or maybe it was that ever since Terra's statue had been stolen from her mount, he'd had the strongest feeling in his gut that Slade was still alive.

Then again, it might very well just be the tofu burger Beast Boy had fed him for lunch.

Sighing, Robin took a seat on the park bench, letting his gaze linger on the abandoned playground. The faint wind made the swings sway ever so slightly and breaths of children ghosted over the metal slides. Robin frowned. The playground at night always creeped him out. It reminded him of the way the trapeze looked the day his parents were killed.

The sound of a barking dog caught his attention suddenly. Rolling his eyes, he opened his mouth to tell Beast Boy that he wasn't in the mood to be slobbered on, when he realized that the noise was coming from more than one animal.

Before he knew what hit him, his lap was abruptly filled with a shivering, furry mass, and a pack of rather angry looking dogs was surrounding him.

"Uhm…Heh?" He stuttered, not quite believing his current lack of luck. Standing up slowly, he held the fuzzy creature in his arms close to his chest, and tried to remain calm as one of the canines began to growl dangerously. Cautiously, so as not to alarm the animals, Robin pulled out one of his smoke spheres. In one quick movement, he threw the ball against the ground and slipped away as the dogs stared at the sudden smoke in confusion.

=o=o=o=o=o=

Robin let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding as he stepped inside Titan Tower, shaking the water out of his hair. On his way back a storm had descended upon him out of nowhere, forcing him to run the rest of the way. It had been especially hard with the bundle he held.

Looking down at the shivering creature, Robin made his way to his room, ignoring the questions thrown at him about where he'd been, or the shouts of dismay about how he was getting everything wet. As soon as he was safe in his sanctuary, he placed the animal on the bed and watched it carefully as he threw off his cape.

It was a cat. Two-three years old at the most. Beautiful black with orange spots. And no right eye.

Robin frowned.

The cat didn't have any sort of scar or marking that would indicate an eye had once been there. Instead there was just smooth black fur lining the face on the right side.

"Hey there…" Robin coaxed, hesitantly resting a hand upon the cat's head. When the small animal didn't pull away, he began to softly caress the sweet spots behind the ears that he knew felt good simply because of all that Beast Boy had told him. "Do you have an owner?" Robin smiled as the cat began to purr and felt around for a nametag, sighing when he found none. "Guess not." He stood and pulled off his shirt. "Oh well… you'll make a nice gift for Star, I guess."

The cat hissed.

"What? You'll like her."

A growl.

"You haven't even met her yet."

Hiss.

"Okay okay." Robin shook his head and smiled slightly, letting his pants fall to the ground. As he stepped into the bathroom, he was surprised to find the cat following him.

"What? Do you want a shower too?" Robin grinned, lifting the cat up. The feline's eye widened, before it started to purr loudly and rub against his chest. Robin laughed and turned on the faucet.

"You need a name." He murmured as he stepped into the cubicle. He let the water wash over him and covered the cat's face so that the water didn't get into it's eye. Studying the cat thoughtfully, he cocked his head to the side.

"You're a guy?" The cat meowed in agreement and Robin found himself surprised that the animal seemed to understand him. He was also surprised about the cat's lack of inhibitions about water. Reaching over to the soap, he rubbed some on his fingers, before gently massaging it into the cat's fur.

"How about…uhh…Patches?" The cat hissed. "I know, I know, I'm not good at this….Uhm, I had a cat when I was little named Oreo…" The cat looked confused. "What? He was black and white." Robin began to soothingly rinse the feline off. "Err, and you're orange and black like those Halloween Oreos… thus…you are Oreo?" Robin rolled his eyes at himself. "I need to be shot."

The cat, however, was purring contentedly. Robin sighed in defeat.

"And thus you are Oreo."

=o=o=o=o=o=

"Dude. What's with the cat?" Robin looked up from his position on the couch and raised an eyebrow at Beast Boy, continuing to pet the furry animal in his lap.

"I saved him." Robin said simply. Beast Boy shrugged and smoothly changed into a kitten, jumping up next to the Boy Wonder and looking in his lap curiously. He nudged at Oreo with a paw, and jumped back with a hiss when the larger cat responded with sharp claws. Changing back into his human form, Beast Boy whimpered and held his bleeding nose.

"He doesn't like you." Robin stated smugly. The changeling gave him a look.

"You know, ever since Spee--" Beast Boy immediately covered his mouth with his hand, grinning nervously as Robin gave him a nasty look. "….d 12. 'Speed 12' came out on DVD, I've been wanting to see it."

"Nice save."

"I, uh, I thought so."

"Oh Robin! How wondrous!" Robin cocked an eyebrow at the relieved expression Beast Boy wore at Starfire's voice.

"Yeah, Star?" He sighed, running his hand along Oreo's back. The feline tensed.

"You have brought home a new friend for us to play with, yes?" Starfire giggled excitedly, floating over to where Robin sat. She smiled down at Oreo and reached a hand down to pet him.

=o=o=o=o=o=

Half an hour later, Robin was lying contently on the couch, watching some movie about a kid detective, with Oreo stretched out possessively on his stomach. Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven sat a safe distance away, tending to their wounds.

* * *

TBC

* * *


	2. Chickity China The Chinese Chicken

**Disclaimer:** Check back to prologue; also, the song "One Week" is by Barnakes Ladies and not me. Or else I would be so effing rich right now i could just buy Robin and have him act out this story.

**Notes:** New chapter! And that is all for the notes, because I am not feeling very well at the moment.

**Plug: Everyone Go Join My Teen Titans Slash Community; the link is in my profile**

**And thank you to my lovely beta Bonnie, without whom, I'd likely go somewhat crazy in the writing process.**

**

* * *

**

**One Week  
Chapter One**

**

* * *

**

**Day One: **

He was finally where he wanted to be. Close to the boy he was meant to possess and having him as a willing party. He at last had what he longed for and needed. This was it.

If only he could breathe.

Blinking his eye, Slade tried to wiggle his way out from under Robin's body. The Boy Wonder may have been a feather when Slade was his normal self, but under these circumstances, Robin might has well have been a truck. A truck who tends to roll over in his sleep. Clawing at the couch, Slade tried to lever himself out of the confined space. He was almost free when Robin randomly decided to shift so that his elbow was digging painfully into Slade's back.

Very. Painfully.

Slade let out an angry hiss and pushed his paws against anything that would give him leverage. Unfortunately, "anything" ended up being Robin's bare arm.

"SHIT." Robin cried, snapping his arm out to strike whatever it was that had attacked him. When his flesh hit fur and he heard a mangled screech, he paled.

"Shit! Oreo?" Robin peered over the side of the couch and onto the floor, where Slade's eye was glaring up at him angrily. Frowning, Robin picked up the cat and put the small animal in his lap.

Slade gave him a look and turned his head away. _No one_ threw _Slade_ off a couch and got away with it. He blinked as a hand came up to caress him behind his ears. At that particular moment, his entire body turned to mush.

No one, that is, except for maybe Robin.

**O:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:O**

It was the perfect plan, Slade thought as he stalked the distance between Robin's walls for the umpteenth time. As soon as the incident on the couch had been resolved, the Boy Wonder had decided to resume his nap in the luxury of his own bed. And while lying next to his precious birdie was something Slade had often dreamed about, in his current body it was little more than a death wish.

So he decided to think.

When his sister had changed him into this wretched animal, she'd probably expected him to get chased by the dogs she sent after him until he ran up a tree and stayed there. But no. No, he had more pride than that.

Well, at least as much pride as one could get in the form of a feline.

So he had continued to run, and resolved to keep at the chase until he could no longer go on. Being taken in by Robin was the last thing either he or his sister had probably expected. But that didn't mean he wouldn't make the best of it.

If he gained Robin's trust as his pet, there was no limit as to what he could…he could…

Slade paused as his eyes followed a flickering light from the window that reflected off the ah… do… anything. Anything! Right. Of course.

The light moved up and down, then side to side. Slade had a hard time looking away.

And… by… doing anything… he could…could…

With a hiss, Slade suddenly bounded towards the glimmer on the wall, claws outstretched. He could almost reach the damned light. Almost had it…. Almost…Almost…

Too late did he realize that the reflection was just that.

Mewling as he rubbed his wounded nose, Slade curled up in a spot by the door.

His sister was a horrible, horrible woman.

**O:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:O**

Slade frowned and pawed at Robin's chest, trying to wake the Boy Wonder up. The indignity of the situation didn't escape him, but he tried to ignore it for the time being. He was hungry.

Very, very hungry. And damned if he was going to resort to any sort of begging to wake the boy up. So he continued to paw. He contemplated scratching Robin, but then realized that hurting the hand that would feed him would not be in his best interest. So he continued to paw.

And paw.

And paw.

And paw.

"Dammit, wake up you stupid child!" Or at least that's what it sounded like in his head. In reality, all that came out was a loud, angry "_MEOW!"_

It was enough, however, to start Robin out of his slumber and gaze around the room in confusion. When his eyes landed on Slade, he stared at the feline blankly.

"What?"

Slade scowled. Dammit. Now how to get across that he wanted food? Well, start chewing on his own arm, of course. But that would probably lead Robin to think he had some form of rabies.

Jumping down from the bed, Slade made his way to the door and began to scratch at it.

"Hey, Hey!" Robin shouted, jumping out of bed and scooping him up. "Don't do that. You'll damage my door."

Slade gave him as nasty a look as he could muster. He. Wanted. Food.

"Here, why don't we just go get you some dinner? I slept too long anyway." Robin said with a yawn, pressing the button that opened his door. Slade looked up at him in surprise, then smug satisfaction. Did his new catlike form come with telepathy? He hoped so. Then he could control Robin.

He paused at the thought and mentally slapped himself because of the idiocy. A cat's brain really _was_ smaller than a human's if he was beginning to think absurd thoughts such as that. He made a note not to trust any evil cat-villains that came along seeking an alliance.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the enticing smell of food. Scrambling up so that he sat on Robin's shoulder in the style of parrots in pirate movies, he observed his surroundings. The changeling was dancing around the stove making some kind of white substance while the robotic one was fighting with him about it, trying to throw on some steaks. The changeling was being stubborn; saying that he would not have his tofu burgers ruined by the robotic one's 'steak juice of death'.

Slade blinked. Right.

Next his gaze fell upon the hooded girl, who sat quietly on the couch with her head in a book. Beside her was the damned Tamaranian. Slade hated her the most. She was always touching _his_ Robin.

As if to prove his possession of the boy, Slade began to rub his head against the boy's neck, pulling away smugly when his scent drenched his little birdie.

He heard Robin laugh at the touch, which alerted the other Titans of his presence. At first they looked pleased to see their leader, but upon notice of Slade, they suddenly seemed slightly afraid.

Slade grinned inwardly. Good. That was how he liked it.

All thoughts running through his mind ceased abruptly as he picked up the smell of blood. Turning his head towards the source, he found himself staring at the large stack of the robotic one's steaks. Jumping down from Robin's shoulder onto the counter, he quickly made his way to the food. He leaned in to take a bite, when suddenly the plate was lifted and held a good five feet above him. He hissed.

"Oh, no, dawg. These are mine and the team's. Go eat a rat or something."

Slade hissed again, readying himself for attack. A simple touch behind his ear made his body abruptly turn to goo.

"Hey, c'mon Cyborg. Give him mine." Robin was saying. Slade tried to keep his eyes open and attempted to fight back that undignified purring sound of pleasure that always seemed to escape when Robin touched him. His effort was in vain.

"Yours? Are you crazy? He's a cat, Robin. He can go into the basement, solve our rat problems, and have a full-course-meal while doing it." The robotic one – Cyborg his name was apparently – was beginning to get on Slade's nerves. Even more so than usual. Slade did _not_ eat rats. No matter how tempting their little tails made them to chase.

"I'll, ah, try another one of Beast Boy's tofu burgers. They were pretty good at lunch." Robin replied, his hand speeding up its caresses. Slade watched the exchange with interest. It suddenly dawned on him that this was the first time he would be able to see Robin as who he was, and how he interacted with his peers. That information could be extremely useful as soon as he was restored back into his normal body.

"Really? They were?" The changeling sound excited.

"Sure." Robin's noncommittal response made Slade cock his head to the side in amusement. So the Boy Wonder was willing to suffer to help those he cared about. Not anything Slade didn't know already. The fact that _he _was the object of Robin's intentions, however, gave Slade a slightly fuzzy feeling that he chose to ignore. He made a mental note of that particular Robin-trait anyway – mostly to distract himself.

"No way, man! I'm not letting you eat that garbage. You're eating a nice juicy steak cooked the way you like it. The cat can eat the rest of Star's Nuckbars in the fridge. No one else will."

Slade made another mental note. This time, it was about watching out for when the robotic one got a puppy. And then promptly killing it.

**O:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:O**

Slade let out a pitiful mewl as he pawed at the glass shower door, trying to make the fog go away. After dinner, where Slade had smugly inhaled his steak, Robin had retired back to his room for another shower. At first, Slade had wondered what kind of boy took two showers with less than a day in-between, but then the realization that Robin would be without clothing for a long period of time drove all thoughts from Slade's brain.

To his utter dismay, this time Robin had not decided not to share his washing experience again. And so here Slade was, trying to find a way to sneak a glance in at his boy.

When Robin opened the door slightly to reach for the shampoo that he'd left on the counter, Slade took his chance. He put his paw in the doorway and kept it there so that when Robin closed the slider again, it simply bounced off his paw and left an opening large enough for him to peek through.

"What are you doing?" The voice caught Slade off guard and he looked up at Robin with almost a guilty expression.

"You're a weird cat." The Boy Wonder mumbled, before closing the shower tightly. Slade made yet another mental note.

For future cases such as these, he would need a pulley, a stick, and rope.

Lots and lots of rope.

When Robin had gotten out of the shower, Slade noticed something that hadn't caught his attention before. Robin hadn't removed his mask. In fact, during both showers, and even when the Boy Wonder was sleeping before, his mask remained in place.

Along with denying any alliances with cat-people, observing Robin's personality quirks, death to Cyborg's puppy and the shower pulley system, Slade vowed that by the end of the week he would see the boy without the black strip covering his eyes.

**O:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:O**

"Starfire! Watch out! The ceili" Whatever words that were about to come out of Robin's mouth were immediately halted, as a resounding crash alerted everyone in the room. Starfire lay brokenly among the mass of shattered Christmas ornaments, eyes reminiscent of dazed swirls.

"Wonderful." Raven muttered, using her powers to clean up the mess her friend had made. She guided the fragments to the nearest garbage can and let them fall harmlessly inside. Beast Boy grabbed the undamaged star from the Tamaranian's hand and turned himself into a hawk, gracefully landing the decoration in its rightful place on the Christmas tree's peak.

Slade watched the happenings in amusement, before his eyes caught sight of Robin helping Starfire into a sitting position, hand placed tenderly on the small of her back. Hissing, he crouched down and began to strategize an attack. His plans were foiled, however, when Robin lifted Starfire up and spun her into a dip in time with the face paced Christmas song that blared from the speakers. Giggling, Starfire allowed herself to be led in a dance as Robin goofily lip-synced to the high-pitched woman whose voice resounded throughout the large room. Something about all the woman wanting for Christmas being whomever the song was for. Well, that's what Slade gathered the melody was about anyway. She repeated it often enough. And her voice went excessively high. It started to make his head hurt.

And since when was Robin in such a good mood? Slade decided he did not like the sudden change of disposition. Did not like it at all. Especially when Robin in a good mood, plus Christmas music, plus Damned Tamaranian Girl, equaled a dancing and singing Robin in a good mood, plus Christmas music, plus Damned Tamaranian Girl.

Cocking his head to the side, Slade tried to figure out how hard exactly he'd have to bite the girl's foot for it to break off. Or at least give her permanent damage.

Either one he was fine with, really.

**o:o:o:o:o:o**

Hours later, after the Titans had finished decorating the Tower with their godforsaken Christmas ornaments, and the damned changeling had stopped bouncing off the walls from the eggnog that the damned robotic one had made, Robin finally picked Slade up from his spot on the couch and retired to his room. The Boy Wonder ambled straight into the bathroom and placed Slade on the sink counter as he looked at himself in the mirror. Grabbing a washcloth, Robin dipped it into an open jar that held a strange blue substance, before rubbing it along the edges of his mask. Slowly, but surely, the edges of Robin's defense began to peel away.

Slade was too busy sniffing the azure liquid Robin had been using to notice the boy as he cleaned his now maskless face. By the time Slade finally realized what the fluid might be for, Robin was already finished and sticking his mask back in place. Slade had lost his chance. Scowling, the once-criminal-mastermind gave the blue substance a nasty look. Damn his catlike curiosity.

And damn his sister.

She was a horrible, horrible woman indeed.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *


End file.
